Survival
by aliasxela
Summary: Sorry all new updates are postponed till I can add all the chapters up to this site. I was a moron and didnt save all the chapters I wrote to my comp. So I have to wait till the TeaRekuen site is back up so I can save them. SIgh....all the built up inspir
1. Stupid Miko

This is kinda like a dream a had :D. I like it, Ill do update my stories asap. I know this chappie is kinda short but my comp deleted the original. :S smashes computer ahh better. But most of them will be kinda short considering I dont have alot of time.   
  
Plots? Survival First chapter  
  
She sat up right drenched in cold sweat even though her sheets and her dress for sleeping were very thin. Her eyes were wide open showing the pure terror written across her face. Touching her face she felt tears that had flowed freely during her slumber. 'What happened this time?'She asked herself irritably trying hard to recall the frightening events. 'This dumb miko crap is more pain than it is worth. Especially because I can't fully control it.'  
  
Her slumberous mind wandered to think about the other dreams she had before this one. She had foretold lots of births, rapes, murders, marraiges, and a strange few times, pasts but this one was different she couldn't remember anything about it. She usually could remember certain images like where it was or when but in this one she could only remember feelings: pain, fear and... something else she couldn't place exactly.  
  
'Why though, why are my miko powers so advanced? I mean it is not horrible being able to purify demons and other things but sometimes it is too much.' She questioned herself worriedly while hugging her knees to her chest.  
  
'But that is not the reason it is hard, not even close. My stinking trainer trains me so hard in so many types of meditation, magic, healing, and combat. I can barely walk home after a full day of it.' She thought angrily, 'Kaede, she thinks I am some special reincarnate of an ancient miko. This miko was tainted though and not pure, she gave up being a miko to run off with some hanyou because she was in "love" with him. At least that is the version she tells the village children. The real story was really just about a bad miko shaming her family by screwing a demon.'  
  
"Stupid miko giving me extra practice", she whispered to herself as she breathed deeper relaxing her tensed up muscles and reclining to her former position on the bed.  
  
'But anyway, back to the dream problem, I might be able to prevent what is going to happen if I can remember something about it and I am sure i need to prevent it.'she told herself as she concentrated; trying her hardest to recall the events in her dream. All she came up with was fire, screams and gold eyes.  
  
'O well, Ill tell Kaede about my dream in the morninn...' were her last thoughts before she drifted into slumber........   
  
(Summary) Kagome, a young miko at Kaede's dojo finds herself pulled into Sesshoumaru's sick plot to destroy all humans. But what happens when Sesshoumaru starts to care for her? Alternate Universe Kagome/sesshie Kouga/kagome Review! P.S. REad Chocolate Kisses!!!!  
  
hey do you like it so far? well actually you dont understand it fully until the next chapter but still it is a start. Tell me ideas what u dont like I am still kinda shaping the story so I am open to ideas !Important! do u like this fic or chocolate kisses better? WHich one should I update more often?! Read and Review:D yours, xela 


	2. My Lord

hey again new chappie here. The third might take a little wile longer bcause i need to update chocolate kisses. moib   
  
A Plot?  
  
Survival: Chapter 2  
  
He stood dangerously close to the high cliff's edge staring out into the night. The cliff which he often visited overlooked most of the plains of the Eastern and Southern lands. His waist length white hair flowed lightly in the wind, while the bright full moon made his pale complexity seem to glow. His face however was plastered with a highly practiced mask of emotionless supiority but his demonic eyes shimmered with the familiar vibrant anger as his thoughts ran wild through his head as he continued his overview of the lands.  
  
'Useless humans,' he thought as he picked up the distant fire light and sounds of a village. 'They never amount to anything, little better than cattle.'  
  
'Yet they still are able to destroy demons in the worst way. They poison our race destroying the pure and royal. Every day now it seems one of the most powerful respectable demon lords fall into the clutches of a power hungry human hoar.'his fingers dripped a small amount of the burning green poison to the ground at the sudden unintentional flare of pure demon lord anger.  
  
'But this meeting will bring a immediate stop to this growing craze of taking human wenches as mates. I am sure the other lords will give their consent one way or another.'A smirk graced his face at the thought of "encouraging" the other lords as he turned away from the darkened plaines to the elaborately made gigantic meeting house of the Lords of the Four Lands.  
  
The meeting house had huge redwood doors with polished gold trimming and knobs, it had four gigantic balconies each pointing to the dividing line of two of the four lands. All of the floors were marble and all the cushions and rugs made out of fur, velvet ,or silk. All the lords had their own wing of the house, excluding their shared harem that held many lovely low class demonesses, each section spelled with spells to only let people wanted in and no noises, energy or smells out. It was made by the combination of the Lords most trusted and skilled workers and slaves but it truly was worthy of the Four Lords.  
  
There were three lords other then himself all of which he didn't enjoy being locked up with. There was Kouga, lord of the Northern Lands, Kouga was a relatively good leader because of his speed and humor but obsessed with females both demon and human which wasn't acceptable. There was also Naraku, a dark and evil demon that ruled the South with strict cruelty but his lands were always well behaved because of it. Finally, the one demon that didnt (in his opinion) deserve to be there, his scum brother Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha not being the oldest child and not being strong enough to defeat his brother for the Eastern Lands had gone to the West and taken it over. The feat was easy because the ruler was odly attacked by a well trained miko and was weakened by purification. He had an heir but it was a child and unable to take control, thats were Inuyasha stepped in, threatening the poor little cub into submission. Inuyasha now controlled the child and his lands.  
  
'If I am to "encourage" the other lords I should prepare for tomorrow since they are not the usual weakling demon,' He told himself. In a heartbeat, he ran as a white blur to the ground beneath his balcony and jumped gracefully, making an extravagent landing with his white mane flowing from the force of the jump, onto the cold marble without making a sound.  
  
"My Lord, do you wish for comany this fine night?"sweetly asked a pretty and seductively dressed demoness standing in his well crafted doorway.  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled to himself at the demoness he had taken many times before. "No, depart my quarters."  
  
"Yes My Lord," she bowed deeply and went to offer her "services" elsewhere.  
  
He removed his armor and stripped of the finely made spotless white silk clothes tossing them thoughtlessly onto the ground. He walked over to his bed which was big enough to hold 5 people comfortably and sat down, his weight sinking slightly into it's feather stuffed softness. He pulled the velvet curtains around the bed and then proceeded to move around until he found a comfortable position under the silky sheets.  
  
'Tomorrow I will end all this madness and save the demon race, I will present my idea to the other demons, tomorrow I...'His fatigue ended his thoughts as he fell into a dreamland.   
  
u like? reeeeeeevvvviiieeeww it makes me happy :D but vote anyway hey you change that to a five and no one gets hurt. lol O yea read Chocolate Kisses tell me if you like it or vote or do somtin! 


	3. Painfull dreamland?

Hey you guys I know I said I was going to update Chocolate Kisses but I got an Idea today and couldnt let it slip:D. Soooo here it goes. O yea thanks for the reviews you guys!   
  
Painful Dreamland?  
  
Survival: Chapter 3  
  
Sesshoumaru stood in the same place he had earlier that day overlooking the same land he had that day. But know it was filled with the effects of the plan he had been devising and preparing for, nearly a year it had been since the idea first struck him. He smirked as he kept the dangerous closeness to the edge watching the scene he had created, he could hear the screams, the heat from the fire was making his silver hair blow wildly while the strongly flickering lights played across his perfect skin. Smoke filled the blue sky that had been there earlier in the day. 'How odd, I am fully aware I am dreaming, and everthing seems so real...'  
  
"Look at what you've done, you are such a fool." A voice stated calmly and emotionlessly statd, it seemed to echo over the dreamscape forever.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned around to face the speaker, only to meet nothing but the sight of the meeting house. "I am looking," He said almost mimicing the voice in its calmness and unemotional tone while his senses searched for the slightest trace of power or noise."show yourself and I will consider making your death a short one."  
  
"Did you think your pain will go away if you do this? That your childish self would disapear?" The background screams and fire faded into darkness leaving only Sesshoumaru alone on the cliff.  
  
"I do not know of what you speak fool, Is this a game to you? because this game is going to cost you your life. Show yourself now." He stated feigning uncaring while supressing a flare of anger.  
  
"You will lose more than you know if you carry out this plan, you will do anything but supress your pain."  
  
"I tire of this game, I, Lord Sesshoumaru, have nothing to lose with this plan I have examined all possible outcomes none of which are negative." He growled with more anger than intented, his claws began to drip green acid unintentionally at his anger.  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Really lord Sesshoumaru? What about Happiness?"  
  
"Fool. Of what nonsense do you speak?"Sesshoumaru said while placing one hand on his tokijin.  
  
"You will never know happiness, you lost it long ago and you are about to destroy your last chance."  
  
"Ill kill you for your defiance! Show yourself coward!" He said while losing control his eyes glowing red.  
  
"Kill this Sesshoumaru." The voice stated while a mirror his size appeared a short distance away.  
  
"What more games do you dare play with I, The mighty Sesshoumaru?" he growled while approaching the mirror which didnt reflect anything but darkness even when he was right in front of it.  
  
"See for yourself Mighty Sesshoumaru."The mirror then cleared. It revealed a small child alone in a forest clearing, there was smoke floating in the back ground sky. The child had matted bloody silver hair which covered his red striped face, his body was bleeding and bruised in many places which were visible threw his torn stained silk kimono which looked to have been dragged through the mud. The child was unconcious with his golden eyes glazed over and wide open, his mouth was also agape revealing a bloody mouth and a missing fang.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes brimmed with self pity and hidden emotion long since buried under a mask of power. "You dare to mock me!" He yelled at no one imparticular before smashing the mirror and changing into his huge full demon form. "I will kill you slowly and painfully until you will beg to be left dead."  
  
"Do you wish to kill me so much, for I have spoke only the truth to you mighty Sesshoumaru." the voice now filled with sorrow and anguish as a hooded figure stepped out of the darkness glowing a soft pink.  
  
"Who are you?"his now thunderous voice bellowed.  
  
Silence  
  
Sesshoumaru changed to his smaller more comfortable human form and used his demon speed to come in front of the small hooded form. "I wont ask twice." he stated with his found control.  
  
Silence  
  
He then speedidly and gracefully in one fluid motion attempted to pull off the hood but when he made compact with the glowing form he was filled with such pain. It tore at his soul pulling at his nerves making him ache for release, the demon lord had never felt anything like it before. Finally an eternity of pain he was free to harshly grasp the stranger's unexpectedly small soft neck while succeding to pull of the hood.  
  
He nearly gasped as two light chocolate eyes peered up at him through heavy eyelashes, her black hair shimmering, making her creamy skin seem white. She was more beautifull then any demoness he had ever seen. He desperatly tried to permanently imprint her face into his mind but the harder he tried the more it seemed to slip away from him.  
  
"Wench why do you torment me so?"he said surprised at the uncustomary husky tone in his own voice.  
  
"Sesshoumaru it is not I that torments you." came the sad soft voice of the girl. She suddenly went limp. Sesshoumaru felt a warm liqued trickle down his hand pooling at their feet.  
  
'What had happened to her? There was none who struck her.' He dropped her body emotionlessly and when it hit the floor it burst into beautiful flames which consumed her whole body instantly.  
  
Her eyes snapped open. She reached out to him as if asking him to make it stop but he couldnt move. She started to scream. He yelled at himself to help to reach out to her but his body wouldnt budge. She burned to ash but her screams continued ringing in his delicate ears.  
  
But his ears did not concern him, the sorrow he didnt know he could posses consumed him. He recovered movement as her ashes melted into the flames at his feat, he slowly attempted to find her ashes, clawing into the base of the flames. There was nothing, a loneliness he hadnt felt before overtoke him as he gazed around the dreamscape again. He wanted...needed to see her. He felt his throat clench and the need to scream swelled before...  
  
He sat up in bed abruptly his right arm stretched out in front of him reaching out desperatly for something. He lowered his arm slowly before bringing forward the arm that had refused to reach out to help her-only to grasp her throat during her last moments.  
  
'It was just a dream,' He told himself while he heard her screams echo softly in his head, 'The last few days must be reminding me of my past. But who was the powerful human wench? She could have killed me if she had continued that pain but she chose to be killed...she chose to die? I will find out if such a woman exists.... I, Sesshoumaru swear to find you wench if you do exist. You will pay for that experience...' he silently reprimanded himself for his somewhat wishful thinking 'What is this Sesshoumaru thinking? She wasnt really there...'  
  
"The wench was just a sick image of my mind. Nothing more." He told himself confidently. 'But I will search my records, if that power can be found it will be mine; wench or not.' "Just a dream..."he said to himself idly before a more peaceful type of sleep overtook him.  
  
What is Sesshie planing? What is with creepy dreams? Will Sesshoumaru complete his plan? tune in next time to Survival to find out! Lol couldnt resist! but any way review people!!! I know you have ideas you are creative and you cant say other wise I read your Fics!!!!! ALLL RIGHT I WILL BE UPDATING CHOCLATE KISSES SOOON SO BE ON THE LOOKOUT!!!!!!  
  
love xela! xoxoxoxoxo 


	4. Intruder

hey I am gonna do some fight scenes here think movies, anti gravity, and video game ull get it ask questions and tell me how I did k! ....um..ya..nothing else to say...O ya I always forget Disclaimer:I dont own Inuyasha and Co.! I am so proud of my memory!! -   
  
Capture Chapter Four:Survival   
  
'wow',Kagome thought as the a blur of boy... '6ft, 170lb , handsome, muscular bad kagome your fighting', charged at her.  
  
"Give up girly and I gotcha."grunted the attacker with full confidence. That said he punched at the air where she should of been, that is, if she hadnt of side stepped leaving his side totally exposed.  
  
"I think not."She said cooly while tugging the outstretched arm with one hand pulling him to an off balance diagonalish stance and coming down with her other arm's elbow, straight into his exposed back. The hit on the floor usually would have knocked the opponent out cold but this guy was running on pure adreniline (A.N. is that how u spell it?) and disbelief that a girl was beating him, !him! up. He ,knocked to the ground, spared no time in rolling unexpectedly to the side doing a very movie like jump up to his feet and kicking behind her knees making her fall on her back.  
  
'Damn this guy is still coming. Plan B.' The guys next moves were fully expected, while kagome was on the ground he attempted to pin her legs and arms, sigh'Guys always try to do the whole "pin down kagome" thing.' Kagome, knowing of the 170 pounds preparing to be on top of her quickly kicked his lowering form in the stomach, then, supporting his unstable toppling weight with both legs she pushed of the ground with her arms "urgh" pushing both their weight from the ground was not easy and required a"little" miko energy.  
  
She landed both feet on the sides of his body; he landed on his back wide eyed looking up at the raven haired girl. 'No mistakes this time', she chided herself proceeding to straddle his upper torso pinning his arms palm up with her knees and pressed her crossed forearms to his neck daring him to try to get up. "And the names Kagome not girly."she said with a smile.  
  
"Enough", came the call of Kaede from her seat next to the training ring, "Kagome is the victor. Next challenger-make that challengers this time, Kagome be ye prepared for another combatent." A couple of half hearted cheers answered the ancient miko as Kagome got off of the pink faced boy.  
  
"Aww Kaede, do I have to keep doing combat? I took down every fighter so far today isnt that enough?"she said with a whine aided by a pout, "I wanna do herbs!" her mood changing completely into that of a cheerful little girl.  
  
"Kagome ye have taken down every fighter, but you have made simple mistake in every one that could defeat thou if ye were fighting a demon; besides, child ye know all the herb remedies I know and some that I dont. Why do ye want to learn what is already known?"  
  
"I just wanna pick the herbs we are running low on burn and fever remedies. O and Kaede I have to tell you about my dream." She stretched her muscles and went into a defensive stance ,"Ready", she announced.  
  
But no one was ready to fight the fighting star of the famous Kaede's training school. "Sum," Kaede pointed to a humungous guy who looked like a sumo wrestler,"....And ye are the next fighters," indicating a particularily sneaky looking lean guy that could have fit into the "sumo" 4 times, "We shall continue these fights outside it is considered to be a beautiful day, and child," she turned to her favorite miko in training,"If ye tell me about the dream while succeding to defeat these fighters thou may have the rest of the day off to collect herbs, but if ye dont we shall be returning our lesson on Pain training for the rest of the day, is that fair to thee child?" Kagome grimaced Pain training, it was when Kaede would basicaly have you stand still while people hit you, you couldnt cry or even flinch, but old news, she had mastered that technique, but -if you were a miko- you could learn to stop bleeding alltogether if they cut you "a very valuable skill",a direct quote from Kaede herself, but not her idea of a fun afternoon.  
  
"Alright fair." Kagome felt like she just sealed her fate but all feelings of doubt left her as the summers delicious rays beat down on her. Squinting to get used to the light she couldn't help sighing at the sight of flowering trees and beautiful exotic gardens. They walked up the short steps to the old, but well kept wood platform for fighting. 'Ahh so many fond memories of beating up guys here', thought the careless 17yr old before she noticed a sort of dangerous glint in the weasly guys eyes. Kagome shivered, those eyes they were feral, dangerous, a killer's bloodthirsty ones. But the glint was gone and she convinced herself it was just the sun's glare.  
  
"Stances," they all took either offensive of defensive stances, "And begin." Instanstly the "sumo" had yelled a war cry or something like that and ran -making kagome cringe with all the "jiggly" going on- headlong towards Kagome. They had been positioned in a kind of triangle so that the two guys facing her sides if she faced forward, slightly reluctant to show off her side to the "weasel" Kagome crouched down slightly turning only her head to face her "only" attacker.  
  
'Hmm the smartest thing to do would be to attack me at the same time but weasel boy is just watching, Note to self, watch out for a sneak attack.' She watched the charging guy's pace and when he was close enough to attack she tried to deliver a quick kick to the side of his belly, but instead met flubber and felt her kick just sink in without the feel of hitting anything of value. "So Kaede as I was saying I had this dream last night, ergh." She gave a grunt of effort as she pulled the kick back and rolled to the side preventing the ton of blubber colliding with her frail form.  
  
She left her back to the other guy but she wasnt concerned about him at the moment, what concerned her was the huge boulder guy that was trying to halt his charge with little success. She was now behind him, 'Please work or I will be known as pancake girl.' Kagome was for once, and to be denied later in life, thanking the God above that she had miko powers as she glowed pink for a moment before hitting the sumo in between the shoulder blades with her full body force.In a cracking stuttering voice she continued,"A..An..And you know that when miko's have drea... dreams they get that feeling I got that feeeeeeeeeli..." The sumo lost balance -Kagome still riding caboose- and teetered before, to Kagome's relief, falling forward with a moan. "Ng," Kagome finished, "But I couldnt remember what I dreamed, usually I can. The only things I can remember is..." She never got to finish as the weasel was on her back, hands forcing her to land painfully on the ground belly down. "fire, screams and gold eyes." she said with surprising calm before arching her back at an almost impossible angle and grabbing the "weasel" securely under the chin with both of her slippered feet and using the strain in her back, maybe a little boost of pink, to flip her rider off her back. Then taking advantage of his surprise rolled him onto his back.  
  
She then sat on him grasping the back of his neck and pinning his legs under her own. Now at the Kaede training grounds you were required to wear a traditional white long sleeved "cover all skin" kimono (A.N. See Samurai Jack -) with yellow, red, or black trimming dependng on your level of combat. Kagome was of course black and she wouldnt even bother to fight the lessers, or rather none would ever be around when she wanted to fight. But when she touched the bare neck her powers went a-wall, she turned a full- blown pink eyes colored and everything. She was blasting this guy with 100% purification. Humans, unless really evil, and I mean past Attila the Hun evil, could not be hurt with miko energy so both Kaede and Kagome eyes widened as the guy started to hiss and scream fighting like an animal. Then he started to change and both mikos recognized the now present demon aura. Dark black wings came out of his back knocking Kagome off him in an instant. The wings flapped and the bird like demon cawed loudly as the purification finished its job best it could without Kagome's reinforcement. It was fully transformed now, basically a large crow.  
  
'Finally some action.'thought Kagome excitedly as her miko power continued to corse through her making her vision tint slightly pink. "Be ye careful child, it flies speedily, and those claws are sharp as freshly sharpened blades."  
  
"I recognize his type Kaede, So anyway any thoughts about the dream." said kagome hastily as she lunged at the rising bird demon hands glowing, but the demon was quikly healing, flapped its mighty wings knocking kagome back and itself out of range.  
  
"Have I taught ye nothing child? Think of your training this is not a human."  
  
'Oh ya duh.' she mentally hit herself at that stupid mistake. She concentrated on the wild energy telling it to get under control. The miko energy pulled reluctantly into useble power, readying her for offense. Kagome closed her eyes momentarily against the dizziness the fusing power always brought.  
  
The demon was now afraid, terrified at the energy coming together in the miko, he knew she was strong but this...this was unimaginable, he was not a good fighter, magic was more his area. But he could take down a human girl easily, or thats what he repeatedly told himself while swooping down with demonic speed.  
  
Miko energy is kind of like electricity, stored in batteries, and is more powerful and precise when conducted, then shot straight out of the hosts body. (not that she has batteries in her, its just like a...metaphor or some word like that..) Kagome knew this but felt like showing off a bit. Even though she had her eyes closed she could have sensed this demons direct location from at least a mile away, plus even if she couldnt sense him; she could hear the loud beating of wings and feel the wind on her face.  
  
'She's dead now.'Thought the foolish bird triumphantly as he was out of kicking range about to hit her fulll force with ten glinting claws, he knew his mistaken as Kagome's eye shot open and a single large pink bolt -kind of like lightening- flowed from her whole body hitting the bird square in the chest sending it flying backward threw a few branches and a tree out of sight.  
  
After the crashing of trees had stopped silence was the only thing heard, Kagome looked around, most of the trainees were gathered at the entrance to the main buildings wide eyed not to mention the "sumo" guy still on his belly looking at Kagome like she was an alien. "umm, ya so about the dream...what do you make of it?"she inquired uncomfortably trying to break the silence.  
  
"First of all child don't show off your power like that, it is not a toy, Second, Kagome, not all dreams are real even if thou art a (I feel all medievel saying thou art ) miko. But the event ye have seen actually might be what another is 'planning' to do and does not want it to get out; prayhaps another's dream, both of these are shaky and uncertain which would be why ye couldn't keep memory of them. Lastly girl", she indicated to the sky where the crow man from before was speeding off towards the south, "Ye did not complete the task so we must start our pain training."  
  
"But....But...I..I.Aah," 'Damn it didnt touch the ground out of the ring...that would technically be a tie but....AHHH I said that I would defeat both...tricky old woman...' thought kagome with a frown as they pushed threw the thinning crowd into one of the meditaion rooms with a stone instead of wood floor so that the blood stains that were there already were hardly noticed. Fun!! was Kagome last thought before she committed herself to know every syllable of the directions on how not to feel the pain of the knife.  
  
so wut u think i tried to do some good fight scenes in there but Should I keep trying or do you think I am useless and should keep to just plain writing? review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! luv yall im out cold im tired  
  
your writer xela 


	5. Retaliation

Sorry about the long wait and the short chapter but I will be adding a new chapter soon!  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Co. do not belong to me. I merely have a shrine of every character in my closet made of old gum.   
  
Retaliation Chapter Five: Survival  
  
'Damn wench,' thought the angry crow demon. 'My Master shall not be pleased.' His whole body ached from the hit of purification, if he hadn't had taken the precaution and pain of slowly adding miko blood into his veins and been given the burning necklace of his master he definitely wouldn't be flying right now. He decreased his speed to make the final trek to "The Meeting Place." The trip had taken 4 hours more than last time because of the number of missing feathers.  
  
He hovered at the top of the long marble stairs. He then changed into his human "weasel-faced" form and approached the door. Using a claw to mark weird shapes into the door, he mumbled a small chant under his breath. After the small precaution was finished, the door lost all trace of markings and slowly opened. He was acknowledged by a few of the guards before making his way to the professionally carved oak doors of the meeting room made especially for the meetings his master called.  
  
"I am here to see Lord Sesshoumaru." he told the empty space next to the door. Suddenly a reptile looking demon came out of the wall, yellow eyes gleaming. A large dangerous looking scimintar that glowed an unholy red was drawn in empty threat.  
  
"Lord Ssssesshoumaru ishhss currently bussy and insstructed for anyone asking for him to sshhstay after the meeting isshs augured."  
  
"Very well." said the crow demon as the reptile's silhouette faded into the shadows of the halls. 'I hope his meeting goes well so he won't be in a pissy mood when I tell him the news, otherwise I might have just run my last errand.'   
  
Sesshoumaru's latest announcement had the other three demons in a somewhat tame verbal fight  
  
"Don't be such an idiot you dumbass, there are too many humans." said Inuyasha testily earning a silencing glare from Sesshoumaru.  
  
"My method is almost flawless if each of you do your half of the of the plan with perfection." remarked Sesshoumaru  
  
"I don't know Sesshoumaru. I think this is taking the threat of humans too far, you have had a strong disliking of them ever since you......" started Kouga.  
  
"Silence Kouga, are you calling my judgment faulty? This is the only way to have demons shall remain on top."  
  
"I approve of your ways Sesshoumaru, but I personally, do have some humans that take care of juvenile tasks that I wouldn't want to have disappear." said Naraku coldly.  
  
"Yes and I have some particular females that I wouldn't want to disappear either." said Kouga with a sly grin.  
  
"I am not saying all of them shall go threw this process but the ones that remain shall be broken or watched carefully anyone with backbone shall be killed on the spot. Is that acceptable?"  
  
"Very well." said Naraku before disappearing into a puff of miasma  
  
"Fine."Kouga said reluctantly before whirl winding out of the meeting room.  
  
"No Bastard! No Way In Hell am I agreeing to another stupid plan of yours Nev..."Yelled Inuyasha before he was pinned to the wall by the neck, hissing poison burning into his side.  
  
"Silence fool not only are you outnumbered but you are wrong in ways you do not know." he growled out before dropping him to the ground and walking to the doorway. "Don't worry I won't slay your bitch Kikyo as long as you are a good puppy." he added sadistically before walking out the door.   
  
The "weasel" hovered behind Sesshoumaru as he retold the story of what happened at the dojo, being full aware of the demon lord confirming everything he said with his scent.  
  
"Were there more of these mikos?"  
  
"There might have been My Lord, but I am sure of at least one other one, an old woman, hardly a threat. But the young miko is very powerful for one her age. Very powerful for any miko. She knocked me back with a usually weak attack easily, even with my built up immunity to purification and the necklace you had given me."  
  
'Incedibly strong power...young...hmmm...familiar. She could replace many mikos for my plan...' "Tell Naraku of this young miko and take him and some of my special team with you. I want her brought to me alive, bound, unharmed and unmarked. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes My Lord," he said before bowing low and retreating toward the quarters of Naraku.  
  
"Oh and about your failure of staying undetected," said Sesshoumaru calmly before calling out his demon whip and snapping the unfortunate servant across the back with a flick of the wrist. "Be sure not to fail again."  
  
The scream of the demon echoed threw the endless halls. As Sesshoumaru retreated to his room he pondered this miko. 'Miko, you have hit one of my slaves, a deed that mocks me and deserves death. You shall pay the retaliation of your actions.' read and review! 


	6. Attack

  
  
Attack Chapter Six: Survival  
  
"Aaaah, B-E-A-utiful." said Kagome happily as she ambled along the path to a herb garden she knew about. The bright sun shone down on her, the trees were green, air was fresh and crisp, flowers were putting off a wonderful smell, a simply perfect day. 'Thanks to Kami that Kaede gave me the day off, I couldnt take another second of Lets-cut-kagome-with-knives!' She had her bow and arrow kit as usual and a normal woven basket under her arm for herbs.  
  
She had to wear her combat uniform whenever she went outside the training grounds because "ye can never be too careful" She smiled as her mind jokingly mimicked Kaede's accent in her head. But she didnt have a problem with her darkish green skin tight suit with padding on her belly, thighs, and arms. (A.N. think Sango) Her hair was the only thing that bothered her, she didnt much care for, all right hated, to have her hair pulled so tight her forehead hurt and tide into intricate designs on the back of her head. "eeurrgh," groaned Kagome outload. 'Only a little further and ill be out of sight and, OMIGOSH I feel my hair becoming lose, its getting caught in a limb OH NOOOOOO!'thought Kagome with a sly grin as she turned a corner into a little flowering meadow pulled two seemingly invisible pins out of her hair sending it cascading around her shoulders. "Whoops,"smirked Kagome feeling as if she had just pulled off the biggest crime in history.  
  
'AAh finally here,' she thought happily as she massaged her scalp absently and ran her fingers through her hair. "What?" she asked outloud, there was a sudden burst of power, dark energy coming from right in front of her; but it was only for a second. She froze, sensing wildly for the power source; to find none. 'Sometin died......I hope.'her mind chimed After getting settled she started grasping around flowers putting ones she needed into the basket, things she wanted into pockets. 'Burn healing has thorns and five dark green leaves, Fever cure has blue flowers red thorns.' (A.N. AHAHAHA I crack myself up, ahem sorry.)  
  
After an hour of picking and teenage frolicking in the meadow, basket and arrows set to the side; Kagome sat down in a thick patch of grass and looked lazily up into the cloud studded sky through the green branches. Soon she began to do her favorite lazy day activity.... 'Ummm....bunny....snake demon.....dog....and, a ummm a Kitty. Ya Kitty.' Finding shapes in clouds! She sighed lazily as her eyelids slowly dropped, 'Fluffy, soft Kitty.' Naraku appeared out of the miasma ahead of the "almighty" Sesshoumaru's squad. The impudent demon was unfit to be so cocky. Naraku stiffened from surprise as he heard a stranger's breathe quiken, and a surprised voice, female voice, ask "what" to his arrival. Naraku's mind came to an abrupt stop, 'she sensed me, I used my stealth travel yet she still sensed me.' His mind focused on hers telling her everything was fine but couldnt get a mental connection. Her mind flat out refused to even acknowledge his hacking one. But her pricking and proding mind couldnt sense him when he let his demon instinct lay under the surface and didnt move a muscle...his favorite and most famous trick.  
  
He smirked as the miko relaxed and continued to pick her herbs. 'Obviously a miko, a beautiful one at that. She would be a perfect trophy, or gift. Untouched and pure. Perfect for corruption.' He waited calmly as she finished and laid down in a patch of grass. Naraku ached to pin her to the ground, to mark her for his harem as he was sure the other lords would want to, but the impudent demon was not one to be tampered with especially with the female loving Kouga, and foolish Inuyasha at his side.  
  
The miko's sleep was evident, her breathing calm, same with her heartbeat. He then summoned his rivals elite troops. 10 in all, 4 bat demons, 4 cats, and 2 rare shadow demons, three of the cats were female as well as one of the shadows. All of them were dressed in skin tight demon leather equipped with little bulges here and there that were various weapons and potions. Smooth and tough, fireproof, extreme weather resistant and it helped the wearer breath under any circumstance seperating air from water and other unwanted liqueds and smokes; these were professoinals. Professionals aching for a good hunt. Tails were twitching, wings opened.  
  
Kagome felt something around her moving. 'Just the wind, no spirit energy.' But she couldnt stop the goosebumps that pricked her skin.  
  
Naraku gave the signal and the shadow demons expanded, covering everything in darkness. A bubble of shadow to stop any reinforcement from the nearby dojo, left the sky an unendless blackness with stars of green and red eyes. The cat demons instantly crawled very cautiously against the ground, claws drawn. The bats took flight hovering 10 feet over Kagome's body. The cats advanced into a circle around the girl, one pulling shackles out of a pocket, while another silently pulled the basket and bow away from her body. Just a few more seconds....   
  
Kagome sat up in pitch black, there was no longer a dim glow to the sky, no stars no moon. She stood up in surprise; 'what is happening?'she asked herself as her hands glowed pink illuminating the nearby area. 'Where are my bow and arrows?' Then she saw the green and red eyes peering at her, at least 5 demons in the immediate surroundings. She focused thinking over what would be the best thing to do when a demon pounced at her.  
  
"Get back!"she yelled as her hands made contact with the demoness' face,halting her tackle, but not before a stray paw clawed at her thigh cutting through the material and leaving thin cuts. "Do not scar her."came a silky masculine voice from the darkness. The cuts made Kagome's rage surge making her push harder against the cats face earning a screech as a sizzling sound was heard before the attacker puffed into dust. Two others started to move, "Come on what you got?" Kagome yelled in fury.  
  
She gathered little balls of energy into her hands, her eyes glowed and her hair was blowing tamely from the force. The two balls of energy were released at the intruders only to have them dodge to the side and advance more quickly. Kagome started to gather energy before two clawed hands grabbed her fore arms from behind and pull them behind her back. She swung her leg in a spinning heal kick catching the bat in the ribs, causing the it to loosen his grip slightly, enough slack to get a backhand of energy sending him sprawling through the splintering tree. Then the two cats pounced at her exposed back, her upperarms and shoulders had razor claws sunk into them. Kagome screamed loudly as trickles of blood came down her arms. Building up her power, she swung her arms at an odd angles and clenched her two attacker's grabbing arms supporting her weight, as she double back kicked at their chests, releasing them at the opportune moment. Sending them flying backward and her rolling forward, to stand up. She was breathing heavily by now, adreniline and power use was causing her head to spin.  
  
She turned in barely enough time to strike another cat in the face with a ball of energy. She paused to brush the hair out of her face when suddenly something pricked her senses. One of the biggest bats and a smaller one swooped down upon her, grasping at the same time, her arms and legs; firmly restraining her. She blindly clawed out at her attackers trying to hit them with purity, but she couldnt make contact with their skin. Finally out of desperation she started to shoot off little bolts trying to hit one of the demons. But almost immediatly someone put some bindings on her, now for some reason she couldnt even shoot out blindly. Kagome let a very growl like yell of frustration as she hung her head in defeat, as glowing eyes closed in around her.  
  
Naraku grinned as his demon ears pricked up to the sound of shackles being placed around Kagome's wrists and ankles. She started to squirm and grunt but couldnt scream because of the bit forced into her mouth. When the time came to pick up the "package" the male cats were getting unprofessionally aggresive picking her up, fighting over her even. She wasnt just beautifull she was exceptionly powerfull. A cat fight had erupted, before a greedy bat demon took her in his arms flew high in the black bubble. "Enough",Said Naraku angrily, slightly jealous of Kagome's admirers as an extra appendage went from under his baboon skin to grasp her in a oddly gentle hold out of the bat's yeilding grasp. He looked into her flaming eyes, her anger displayed without hender.  
  
"Your angry? Good."he said calmly while stroking her cheek. "Shadows off duty." he ordered as the shadows unblocked the light blue sky. He then handed her to one of the newly recalled shadow demons and said impassivly. "Seems the attack on miko was a success. With minor casualties." as he looked around at the few wounded demons and the scattered dust."Do not remove her bindings, understood?" sry beddy bye time do more 2morrow 


End file.
